1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of games, and to the particular field of marble games.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Board games and parlor games have been a part of society for many years and there are numerous examples of such games. One particularly popular form of such games involves the use of marbles. There are several marble games that involve a high degree of skill and strategy. However, some of these games may be difficult to master and, while learning, a player may lose more often than he or she wins. This can be frustrating and may cause a player to stop playing the game until he or she achieves sufficient skill to make the game enjoyable.
Therefore, there is a need for a game that is amenable to a wide variety of uses and players.
Furthermore, to permit a player to begin enjoying a game as quickly as possible, there is a need for a game that has rules that can be understood and followed by players having a wide range of skills.
Once a player masters a game and its rules and nuances, that player may be able to win on a consistent basis. Such a player may not enjoy playing someone who is just learning the game and vice versa. However, many games can be enjoyed by a parent playing with a child. However, if the parent has skills far above the child""s skills, the game may not be enjoyable for either player. The difference in skills often shows up in the strategy used by a player. A skilled player may use strategy that is so subtle, the other player does not even realize it and does not understand why he or she consistently loses. This can be frustrating and off-putting.
Therefore, there is a need for a game that includes strategy, but where the strategy is not so sophisticated that young children will be excluded from the game.
Often, games are used as entertainment at parties. However, many players in such situations may have never played the game before. Thus, time is expended in teaching these players the game and its rules. If the rules are long and complex, it may take so long to teach a new player the game that it is not worth the time spent and the game is not played. This is a drawback to many games.
Therefore, there is a need for a game that is quickly learned.
Often, a game must be played quickly in order to maintain interest or because of time constraints. At other times, however, if time is not a consideration, a game is best enjoyed if it takes a while to complete the game. Some games are not amenable to such variation in time of play and thus have a disadvantage of not being playable at all times.
Therefore, there is a need for a game that can be played quickly or in a manner that takes some time to complete a single game.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a game that is amenable to a wide variety of uses and players.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a game that has rules that can be understood and followed by players having a wide range of skills.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a game that includes strategy, but the strategy is not so sophisticated that young children will be excluded from the game.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a game that is quickly learned.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a game that can be played quickly or in a manner that takes some time to complete a single game.
These, and other, objects are achieved by a board game that is played using marbles and which has rules that can be understood and followed by players having a wide range of skills. The game includes strategy, but the strategy is not so sophisticated that young children will be excluded from the game, yet the presence of strategy will provide interest to adults. The game is also quickly learned so people can be playing the game at a high level very quickly. This will permit the game to be a party game. The game can be played quickly or in a manner that takes some time to complete a single game; therefore, the game will be amenable to a wide variety of uses.